


Dreaming of the devil

by MarieLamb_B



Series: Demon of the Reveries [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Henry's still young, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucid Dreaming, Now he's a banker, Slice of Life, This is how everything begins, War period but he's still free of it, just for reasons...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLamb_B/pseuds/MarieLamb_B
Summary: Just another day, another dollar; getting back at home after a long work day never was a weird thing, neither was to fall asleep before dinner. Whatwasnew and weird was having such a lucid dream of a little demon he hadn't worked on for nearly 10 years. And he talks.





	1. Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Another theme day, another chance to upload a project I've been working on~
> 
> And anyways, you already had a glimpse of what this is, as the Light and Dark theme was used to develope an in-studio drabble of this same series. But actually was this originally, a pre-studio thing. Although now I do have ideas brimming for an in-studio and a post-studio thing with this, but only time will prove 'em out.
> 
> until then, Enjoy it!! ♥♥♥

It’d been quite a long day at work that one, and Henry was ready to slip his shoes off, stumble on the long couch and just lie there for a while. At least as long as he could while Linda finished fixing their dinner.

Yes, an office work as a banker never was his life plan, but it’s all you have after being kicked out of your dream-life job, and after 10 years or so, he’d gotten used to it. Besides, with the war around the corner, right now he couldn’t be more grateful for those “big investors” that rely on him and he had become too important for the bank to give him up to conscription. At least by now...

But at this moment, he only wanted to rest for a while. Maybe shut his eyes a little...

But that quietness was abruptly cut as something thumped next to him. He shot his eyes wide open with a little jolt, looking around to see what happened. Only to see a little familiar character sitting next to him.

He stared at him; big horned black head, white apple-like face, two big black pie-cut eyes and a blocky white grin. This was floating over a bean-like black body with noodle-like limbs; only wearing some oversized white gloves, a pair of black shoes which edges get confused with the rest of his body’s scheme, and a white bowtie just placed under where his neck should be.

Henry wasn’t unfamiliar with the shape of this creature; he was his creator, after all. But even though his presence gave him a strange feeling, more close to longing more than curiosity.

“Hiya!” He cheerfully said. Henry honestly didn’t expect for him to talk, so he jerked a little and just wavered his hand, awkwardly. “Are ya Henry Stein?” And Henry nodded softly.

The little character stood up in the couch, approaching to the man gleefully. He reached for his hand with both of his, and shook it widely, blurring them with his fast movement.

“That’s really awesome! I’ve been wantin’ to meet ya since the very first day!”

What, meeting? Why? It’s not like he hadn’t dreamed of Bendy some other times... This was a dream, right...?

“_Henry?_” Echoed a voice from the distance.

Both of them stopped, trying to locate from where that voice came, but Bendy was more aware of its place.

“Welp. Seems like our time’s over now. See ya next time!” He saluted, leaving no chance for Henry to say anything at all.

“_Henry._”

Wait. He wanted to know. How was that he could talk? Why he acted like it was the first time he’d seen him?

“_Henry._”

And he opened his eyes to look a blurry and shadowed woman. Linda was looming over him and was covering the light above them, besides of him still with a blurry sight from sleeping.

“Linda? What’s the matter?” He said pretty much sleepy.

“Dinner’s ready. Better for you to go to the bathroom and wash your face a little.”

“Can’t I... better have a cup of coffee...?” He said between yawns.

“Na-ah. Later you won’t be able to sleep at night. Now get up. I’ll set the table but you’ll do the dishes later.” She said as she felt the room.

Now back alone, Henry took a time to look next to him in the couch. Nothing was there nor had changed from the usual.

It was weird. He had dreamed of Bendy before, he remembered, but those dreams were never as vivid as this one, and the little demon had never spoken before. Usually those dreams were about some silly situations that he’d have liked to see as an episode of the show; muted voices, some noises as things moved around, black and white as the show should be. Not the living room of his house, nor the green couch he was sitting on, nor a direct interaction between him and the toon...

...But why he was thinking that much about the dream? Ugh... his mind must be more tired than he could guess as he was only rambling thoughts over nothing...

“Henry! You haven’t moved yet?”

“Sorry! I’m coming!” He stood up and got ready for dinner to join his wife at the kitchen table.

“And what keeps you so distracted?”

“I... just had a dream. It felt weirder than it really was.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	2. A new episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, quite a luck that the day's topic now is Stories, no? What better than recreate a story through a dream?
> 
> Alright, after this I can't promise I'll update as quickly as I already have done; the prompts really do help but I also need to catch up in the other older days ^^U
> 
> Enjoy!!

Later that night was bed time, and lying next to Linda, Henry was having some deep and steady sleep. His breathing was deep and even; his mind at quiet peace. Feeling like ethereal waves rocking his thoughts in a blank space...

“Henry. Hey, Henry.”

“Ugh... the alarm hasn’t run off. Let me sleep...”

“Henry, ya _are_ sleepin’. Just react to mah voice!”

...Wait, what?

Henry snapped from a jolt, finding himself in a wide, endless blank space. Curiously enough, somehow he was lying in a solid surface like floor, even when it was as blank as the rest of, well, everything.

He looked around, finding not so far from him the little devil darlin’ himself, as grinning and gleeful as the previous...

“...Is this a dream?” He finally could articulate. That felt weird... usually when he gets aware of the dream nature he would simply wake up, feeling indeed the difference between the dream and reality.

“Well, duh! How else ya ‘xpected for me bein’ here with ya?” He giggled a little as he approached to help him standing up. And that didn’t make it easier for Henry’s mind, as everything around felt so _real_ that he could confuse it with the reality.

He accepted the imp’s help and stood up, taking a more thoughtful stare at his cartoon. Why was he so aware of him even when this was just a dream?

“Hold on... if this is a dream... how is it that you’re here?”

“Uh, ‘cos is a dream?”

“Don’t pull that gag on me. I know that I’m not _this_ conscious in my usual dreams. And I’ve dreamed of you before, but never like... this sentient... How is that...?” Henry answered back, starting to feel a bit overwhelmed about the idea of being dreaming and not quite awakening from that excess of information, as he should have already.

This reaction took by surprise the demon, impressed by his analytical mind, but mostly over a little fact.

“Ya’ve dreamed of me?! Cool! What have ya dreamed ‘bout?” He cheered, grabbing the man’s hand and tugging him, making him to bend a little to be able to follow the little imp until they got seat in the blank floor. “Oh, please! Tell me ‘bout yer dreams!”

He was taken aback a little from the toon’s reaction, but able to put aside his main concerns, he got to think a little in his past common dreams of the demon, feeling like his mind flowed with the dream’s logic and not minding much about the real state of their surrounds.

“Well, Mostly I dreamed of old episodes of your cartoons, maybe a tad sillier than they already are. But some others are about... ideas... that I’d have liked to put in the show.”

“...So, ya still’re thinkin’ ‘bout us back at da ol’ studio, eh?” He said, with a bit of longing tainting his tone. Henry looked at him and couldn’t help but let a tender lopsided smile creep on his lips.

“Yeah, some– sometimes. I usually try to write them off before I forget what I dreamed about.”

“And... do ya ‘member any ya could tell me ‘bout?”

Henry stayed still a little, trying to think over one of his dreams.

“Well... there was one... It was about Alice birthday. You’re supposed to pick up her cake at a bakery, but you tripped over your untied shoes and the cake flew away, landing on Boris head, who ate it all at one lick around his face. So to fix things up, you tried to bake her a new cake, but mostly you did a big mess at her kitchen: the flour sac fell over you, leaving you entirely white; egg shells and batter splattered around the cupboards; and in the end, the cake was smaller than the previous one and a little burnt. But Alice ended up giving you a huge kiss and a tight hug because you made it all just for her.”

Bendy was simply excited. Not just because the dream the man told him, but also their surrounds: as he was describing his dream, the blank space started to shift and take the shape of all Henry was telling. He saw himself tripping on his shoelace, Boris with a cake-head that disappeared under a clock arm-like tongue, the mess at the kitchen and the humble cake that he baked.

Although the man seemed oblivious about their surroundings, as for when he ended the story, everything went back to the blank space they were sitting on.

“Wow, that’s a really cool dream! I’d love it to see in on of mah shows.”

“Well, they keep doing the show, don’t they? Maybe someday they’ll think about a birthday episode.”

“Neh, I don’ think so. Mostly of the show just ends with me bein’ upset. Actually, in a couple o’ days they’re gonna premier a new one. I think they said somethin’ ‘bout ‘Cinema Paradise’ and ‘evening’.”

“Wait, how do you know it?”

“I told ya. I heard that.”

“Yeah, but from where...?”

Despite his growing curiosity and only adding more questions than the ones already made, a distant, muffled ringing sound started to englobe the space. Both started to look around, trying to identify the noise location. But just like the previous dream, it seemed like the little demon realized first the meaning of the sound.

“It seems like our time’s over again...”

“What? Wait. I– I have some questions! How did you...? What’s this...? I– I mean–”

“Why don’ ya write all them ask ya have and do ‘em the next time we see?” Henry seemed looking a bit confused. “Ya said ya write yer dreams to not forget, don’ ya?” The man nodded.

“Wait. I’m gonna see you again? When?”

Bendy hummed a little as he thought about it.

“What ‘bout... a week? This ‘dream assault’ thing’s a bit hard to get used, and I ‘lready made it twice in a day. I think ’m gonna need a while to get som’ rest after this one.”

“But wait. Does that mean that you did this?” He looked at the demon, but he stood up and walked away a few steps as his image started to fade. “Hey!”

“Sorry, but ya have to get up. Next week. I promise I’ll answer what ya got to me!”

“But...”

“See ya next week!”

And with that, his image faded completely, only leaving the white of the space, which started to shine brighter and brighter, until he had to shut his eyes, only for the ringing to sound louder than already was, forcing him to open up his eyes again, finding himself lying on his bed.

He stretched his arm, trying to reach for the alarm clock, but instead he landed on his wife’s hand as she turned off the alarm.

“Heavy sleep, dear?”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


End file.
